


Imagine

by daisuwuke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based off a song, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complimenting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor likes to tease, just pure fluff, petnames in russian ftw, they talk highly about each other, theyre soulmates wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: “We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest..Love how my face fits so good in your neck”......A Viktuuri Fluff oneshot !!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 58





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> hi 😳  
> i’m back but this time with YOI😏 mostly this whole thing was inspired by ‘Imagine by Ariana Grande’ because it’s genuinely a wholesome song and i couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri singing it or sum so pls enjoy💕💕😡

The thought struck Viktor a lot; there would be no one who could be as happy as him when he has a husband so amazing and wonderful. The said man was pressed up, chest to chest, against his as he slept softly while Viktor didn’t dare to wake him. He was sure Yuuri had woken up a few times but due to yesterday’s session at the rink, his body practically forced him to drift right back into sleep and he mentally relaxed, thanking God that this was the one day that Viktor wasn’t being so cruel. The Russian’s fingertips caress the small of his husband’s back, lulling him into a deep sleep with the most calming song he could hum in his throat. 

A heartbeat steady against his ear and Yuuri was falling in and out of sleep, anxious to keep an ear out in case Viktor truly was going to prank after this but.. nothing came except his partner’s warm, deep voice vibrating his chest under Yuuri’s hand. 

“I really love you,  _ detka _ ..” Viktor soothes, his volume barely above a mumble due to just plain bliss and laziness. Their digital alarm flashes with the current time,  _ 12:54 pm.  _ He could never remember when they had woken up this late but he didn’t dare move to spoil the moment. It didn’t matter whether Yuuri was listening or not, just talking in his presence was good enough. “.. how did I end up so lucky ..?” his smile grows softer, tilting his head down to look at his partner once more. He was so  _ beautiful. _ In any way, shape or form Yuuri came in, Viktor would still take him and love him and care for him.

The Russian’s heart melted at the sight of that adorable smile curving on Yuuri’s lips and so Sleeping Beauty has risen. “It’s like we were made for each other, huh?” it was Yuuri’s turn now, his eyes still closed to showcase his lovely, dainty eyelashes but he was awake enough to join in. 

“Indeed,” Viktor chuckles, the noise almost buzzing against Yuuri’s ear. “we might just have to stay here forever, I’m never waking up early again.” he joked, practically hearing Yuuri’s playful eye roll.

At the mention, his eyes open to reveal those sleepy carmel hues Viktor missed so much and lifted his head for his chin to rest on his hands, staring his husband down with a challenge for how sexy he looked. His hair was disheveled and ruffled so seductively, his lips were the rosey color he’s ever seen and his eyes just couldn’t give up that  _ look _ .

Yet, the words he came with were the complete opposite, “I do like it when it’s just the two of us.” he admits softly, looking shy all of a sudden before he moved up closer to Viktor’s face with a smile and planted probably a dozen kisses to his cheekbone.

_ Ah, the many personalities of Yuuri. _

“Aw, so that means no threesome ideas?” Viktor teased cheekily, grinning as Yuuri’s smile morphed into a heat of red and embarrassment instead.

Yuuri lightly smacked his chest. “N - Never.. why would I share you?” he pushed it off with an eye roll but Viktor’s toothy grin definitely wasn’t helping. His ears would be permanently pink at this point.

The Russian pouted, his hands slowly landing on his husband’s cheeks. His thumbs run over the arch of Yuuri’s nose, almost as if to calm him but it surely doesn’t help the alarm lighting up his face. “Don’t be greedy, my little  _ solntse. _ ”

“Mmn, don’t care.” is the only stubborn reply he gets before Yuuri pulls the hands away from his cheeks and lays right back down on Viktor’s chest but with his warm face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Viktor lets out an amused laugh at that and drops the whole teasing subject for now, letting his husband be the baby he wanted. 

“You’re just .. so perfect,  _ Vitya _ . You feel like the piece I was missing.” Yuuri finally mumbles after all. He breathes in the comforting scent of Viktor  and pure happiness floods over him again in a second. Nothing could replace this feeling.

“I feel the same way. I don’t think any other katsudon could replace you,” he smiles with the words, hoping to get a similar reaction from his husband. Yuuri flashed a knowing beam, lifting his head up from Viktor’s shoulder. His jet black hair falling over his eyes and full adoration filling his hues, “I was probably a mediocre coach, hm? You’ve grown all by yourself,  _ Yura .. _ ” he mummers, his hand softly rubbing Yuuri’s arm up and down. They were aware it was some kind of joke Viktor was making yet Yuuri couldn’t help his brows furrowing..

“ I .. I wouldn’t be here without you, Viktor. I wouldn’t have made it past my downfall so .. after all, I’m glad you stayed by my side and .. saw the video in the beginning.” Yuuri admits, averting his partner’s eyes due to the unspoken embarrassment but the happiness radiating from Viktor’s heart-shaped smile was over max.

“But you still don’t want to watch it together?” Viktor shapes into a frown, fixing Yuuri with a hard glare. 

“Why would I want to?”

“Cause you look so pretty?” he practically whines. His hand comes up to brush the stray ends out of Yuuri’s eyes and put them behind his ear, “Maybe it’s not that great anymore.” he sighs, shrugging.

Yuuri blinks, lost on  _ that  _ kind of answer, “Why’s that?”

Viktor grins, his arms quickly wrapping around his husband to pull him to his chest. He presses quick kisses around his temple and ear before humming, “Because I have the real thing in front of me.” 

As cheesy as it was, Yuuri would be a liar if he said he didn’t blush immensely and whined, “Does this mean I have to put on a show for you?”

Viktor all but laughed, “Only if you want to, _ detka _ . I’ll dress you up in anything and everything; silver, gold .. diamonds?” he offered, still preoccupied with leaving kisses around Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri doesn't think he could ever get used to the rich life. He’s not against spending money, especially when it’s for each other but the offer to just dress him in riches just for Viktor is .. really hot. “I’ll think about it..” he mumbled, his voice mostly muffled from his chin resting against Viktor’s shoulder.

As vague as the answer was, Viktor knew it would be yes. He smiles to himself and nods either way, “ Alright, should we get ready for the day?” he lifted himself from the bed, resting on his elbows before Yuuri groaned in protest in substitution of his muscles. He wanted to sink in and enjoy the comfort of his bed for the rest of evening

“Please no.” he muttered, moving his head to showcase his brown puppy eyes in hopes of convincing his husband. Though, Viktor couldn’t take pity on him any longer without him having to get up. The Russian sighed in return but put on a gentle smile,

“ _ Milaya _ , I’m sorry but i have to get up and at least prepare lunch, I’ll be right back.” he soothed, his hand running across Yuuri’s back to get the purring started again, “I’ll take you to the bath and then put some ache cream on your muscles too, how about that? A free Viktor spa experience, you could say.” he negotiated, able to free himself from under Yuuri and sit up properly on the bed.

“And you promise we don’t have to go to the rink?” 

“No,  _ detka _ , we don’t have to. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Viktor’s features soften, watching Yuuri’s face peak out from the covers before he leaned in to give him a kiss. His thumb lingering circles on his back before he smiled and pulled back, “ _ Ya tebya lyublyu.” _

His partner’s face contors into focus as he tries to put what little Russian he knows and translate what Viktor has said. Soon, the warm blush reaching his ears accompanies his smiley response, “ _ Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.” _

**Author's Note:**

> remember i got all my translations from google translate so they might not be 100% correct sorry^^’
> 
> detka - baby
> 
> solntse - sun
> 
> milaya - sweetie/sweet
> 
> ya tebya lyublyu - i love you / ya tozhe tebya lyublyu - i love you too


End file.
